The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The installation and the fastening of photovoltaic panels are traditionally performed using metallic rail systems which are heavy and require adapted means of transport.
Furthermore, the traditional systems are often exposed to the risk of water infiltration.
An installation device of photovoltaic panels described and shown in the document EP-A-2541162, which includes a thermoformed plate promoting the installation of the photovoltaic panels, is known.
This support plate is adapted to fit in a photovoltaic panel and to allow the fastening and the integration of this panel on a building roof. The plate comprises watertight vertical overlap means, watertight lateral interlocking means, fastening points of the plate, and a recess for the passage of the cables and the access to the framework of the roof.